


1992_Soirèe_ENG

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Paris (City), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: It was certainly going to be a nice evening, with May's mild climate and the flowers along the streets. It was sunset, the ideal time for a good glass of bubbly, which Xavier would have certainly ordered, while Lehnsherr would have asked for a Martini cocktail. They would  chat and eat something while sitting outside. There were all the prerequisites for it to be an undoubtedly a great evening, unless one took into account the professor's tastes for movies. Those were as boring as they were unintelligible, just like his habit of putting lemon on the mashed potatoes! How disgusting...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 15





	1992_Soirèe_ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_ste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_ste/gifts).
  * A translation of [1992_Soirée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052432) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> The author has nothing against Polish movies!
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

"I swear: if you choose another Polish crap I'll throw myself on the floor and start screaming!" Erik stated, as he lazily pushed his partner’s wheelchair down rue des Archives.

It was certainly going to be a nice evening, with May's mild climate and the flowers along the streets. It was sunset, the ideal time for a good glass of bubbly, which Xavier would have certainly ordered, while Lehnsherr would have asked for a Martini cocktail. They would chat and eat something while sitting outside. There were all the prerequisites for it to be an undoubtedly a great evening, unless one took into account the professor's tastes for movies. Those were as boring as they were unintelligible, just like his habit of putting lemon on the mashed potatoes! How disgusting...

Charles smiled at those thoughts, extended his head back, and looked up at the man behind him from the bottom up.

"Why excuse me..." he began giggling. "I thought you liked Polish films. You have also lived there for a long time, you speak the language perfectly," argued Charles, but he was interrupted by Erik's snorts.

"What's that got to do with it?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "In Poland I have also been in a ghetto and in the camp... Polish films suck, Charles! Have mercy...choose something else.'".

"I refuse to watch those Hollywood super-productions, let it be clear!" he exclaimed in an irritating tone.

Erik mocked him, mimicking his babbling with his hand.

_"The Lover_ ," Lehnsherr said after a while.

They had arrived at the Maurice Café. They sat down at a table on the terrace and ordered a drink with some oysters and a tasting of the house quiche.

"And what is this film about?" asked Charles skeptical with an unpleasant expression. Erik wanted to slap his fucking face.

"It’s about a guy in a wheelchair who's being sold for snuff movies body trafficking..." the German replied bitter, as he noisily sucked a mollusk.

"You are an idiot..."

They laughed.

"It's the story of a fifteen-year-old French girl who's getting fucked hard by a thirty-year-old Chinese guy," Erik smirked mischievously, and winked.

He guzzled the Martini in one sip and ordered another one.

"You're a sex maniac and an imbecile. I'm serious Erik: you should be ashamed at your age! I'm not going to watch a soft pedophile porn with you!" he warned him harshly.

Erik glared at him with disappointment. Then he bent forward, approaching Charles' face, his hand resting on the professor's thigh. A little bit too close to his groin...

"Erik!" Xavier hissed, his turning red.

Lehnsherr bent his lips into a smirk.

"It's based on the autobiography of Marguerite Duras. Alas, I doubt that they're showing soft porn at the Corail," he concluded sighing.

He had tickled the professor's curiosity.

"The Duras of _The Sea Wall_? _The Lover_ has been her best seller...". He seemed to be talking more to himself rather than with the man in front of him.

"You see? You are interested. That’ll do. No Polish bullshit!"

He burst out laughing and finished the second cocktail.

"Enough," Charles rebuked him severely.

"Enough of what?" asked Erik, grinning.

"Drinking,' said Xavier, dry.

"What a pain in the ass..." the German whined as he rolled his eyes. "You're boring!"

"I'm pragmatic.”

"Who? You?!" Erik exclaimed, laughing.

Charles looked at him with disappointment.

"If you drink too much, then you're useless," Charles said quietly, unable to hold back a malicious expression.

Lehnsherr opened his mouth and licked his lower lip and then bit it.

He raised an eyebrow and put his hand back on Charles' thigh. Always a little too high...

"I'm sure they will show the film tomorrow," he whispered sensually.

Xavier smiled and blushed.

"Stop touching me in public, Erik!" he begged a little shrillly.

"I'm not touching you, Charles. If I wanted to grope you, I would do it this way" and he took his hand on Xavier's body, definitely too close to his groin.

"Erik!" exclaimed the professor, releasing the wheelchair's brakes and moving back. "You're an asshole!"

Erik burst out laughing loudly. The other patrons turned to look at them. Charles would have wanted to disappear instantly.

Damn it! He was always so noisy in everything he did. When he laughed, when he ate, when he slept. Fuck, when he was asleep… He sounded like a grizzly bear.

Erik paid the bill, moved behind Charles, pushing the wheelchair towards the exit.

"What are you thinking about with that delicious, sniveling expression?"

"Your noises..."

"Mmm... like?"

"Like when you laugh or when you sleep or when you eat. I was thinking about the wide range of your noises and trying to sort them according to annoyance level: from 'I'll strike you with my eyes' to 'I'll bash your skull in with a golf club'. In between there are intermediate degrees: 'I'll hit your nose with a header ' for example".

Erik was amused.

"First of all you can't hit my nose with a header, you won’t be able to reach it. And not only because of the unpleasant paralysis afflicting you: even if you coul stand, you would still be as short as a garden gnome and you wouldn't reach my nose" he said ironically.

"Forget about any form of intimacy tonight, Lehnsherr," Charles warned him harshly.

Erik would not stop laughing. He stopped near a small garden. The sun had almost set completely. The soft light that made the shadows longer also created a pleasant atmosphere. He sat on a bench in front of Charles. Erik pulled Charles to himself spreading his legs so that they could stand a few centimeters away.

Xavier watched him sternly with his arms folded.

"Speaking of intimacy: that kind of noises? They weren't on your blacklist of my loud defects," he asked mockingly.

Charles relaxed, opening himself with a sweet smile.

"Those, Erik, are your only howls that my ears yearn to hear without bleeding..." he said ironically.

Erik blushed in a rare moment of sincere embarrassment.

They were alone. Dinnertime, the elegant streets of the high-class Marais neighborhood deserted.

They kissed softly.

Erik sat on the edge of the bench and pulled Charles to himself as much as the wheelchair allowed him.

The kiss became more intimate, more erotic and, yes, louder.

"Let's go home" Charles mumbled.

"Am I no longer grounded?" Erik asked in a whisper, kissing the corner of the professor's jaw.

"I will exploit your body, I will listen to your vulgar moans and enjoy a good..." he hesitated.

" _Fuck_?"Erik suggested in a husky whisper.

"Exactly. Then you will..."

"Get the fuck out of the bedroom?" Lehnsherr interrupted him giggling.

"Precisely," said Charles vehemently. "And you will sleep on the couch. Because after 'garden gnome I have no intention of putting up with a grind gravel in bed!"

Erik rolled his eyes.

_"Ah! L'Amour_!" he exclaimed in French.

He pushed Charles and his wheelchair back and lifted himself off the bench. His erection stretched his pants.

Charles hesitated with a sneer and looked at Erik's groin.

"Don't get too greedy, Charles. I might get a headache, perhaps!"

"I'm going to kill you.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Erik, it's only fair that you should know: your penis is the only reason I put up with you!"

And finally Charles, too, burst out laughing.

"You are an asshole. You make me feel like an object.”

"You are, Magnus. You are my personal sex toy” Xavier chuckled.

Erik looked at him for an instant with a vacuous expression, pretending to reflect.

"Mmm...I'd say I can be fine with that, Schatz!" he exclaimed.


End file.
